needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Drifter X
Drifter X labeled The Drift King is a black and orange car that debuts in the second Need For Madness and is the first unlockable car should the player complete Stage 2. Originally proposed to be a buggy car, the new release of The Fast and the Furious 5 caused the final look to be like a Veilside Mazda RX-7. Attributes Drifter X is more of a racer; as its name suggests, it has great drifting and good racing. Drifter X can waste, too, but be careful as it is not the best attribute it has. Drifter X has an abysmal grip, causing you to drift, hence the name. Do not attempt the Snake Dance strategy with this car. Drifter X can send cars flying high up in front of it like Radical One, the only difference is that it is very difficult to trigger because sometimes the victim car may not be sent flying like Mighty Eight. This Drifter is somewhat dangerous on wasting tracks if you are driving a poor or slow car. Usually, Drifter X itself is one of the first cars wasted in most races, however, if it gets a good head start it might even be difficult to catch up to it and it could possibly even win in some cases. The reason Drifter X is dangerous is because of it's speed. It is rather a Racing car, but can become frustrating to fight when you have low power. A dangerous ability it often abuses is how it can send other cars flying- an ability shared by Radical One and other fast cars. Offences/Weakness 'Offences' *Backward Smash: Go backwards and hit a car. This is especially good if the car is Radical One or any other car that can send you flying. You get a huge boost of speed! *Spin Land: This requires going off a jump and hitting a car. You will likely spin out due to poor handling. *Assist Wreck: Works with many cars. Hit an upside down car and corner it against a wall and jump out of the way before EL KING, Dr Monstaa, or MASHEEN waste you along with it. *Upside Down Waste: Waste an upside down car. Works with many cars, and it is very simple. 'Weaknesses' Drifter X has abysmal handling, and therefore, hit it from the front and sides. Because it has low strength, it will go to the fix hoop a lot and try to get in it. Intercept Drifter X as it goes for it and you should be able waste it easily. Trivia *Drifter X's car paintjob design is based on Han's car from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. **However, Drifter X does not have a spoiler like the car in Tokyo Drift, mainly due to the copyright violations that may have happened. Many people still manually add the spoiler on by hacking or using the car maker. **Drifter X is based on a Veilside Mazda RX-7. **Drifter X can drift/skid across the track very well, hence the name. *The name Drifter X could be a reference to Racer X, a character in a Japanese TV show named Speed Racer. *It is one of the small vehicles with the front resembling an angry face. Radical One, Tornado Shark, and Mighty Eight are the only other vehicles. *Drifter X is one of the movie cars in the NFM series, along with MAX Revenge, and High Rider. Gallery 388706_333019926708970_100000028971410_1404980_1145864635_n.jpg|A real life Veilside Mazda RX-7, in which Drifter X is based on. Booyeah.png|Drifter X wasting Tornado Shark 2fast2furious.png|Drifter X waste Mighty Eight in Rolling with the Big Boys Drifted.png|Drifter X wastes Radical One (Notice R1 doesn't have wings!) Navigation Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Getaway Car Category:Racers Category:Speed Demons